


An Order

by NamisaTheWitch



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mass Effect 3, Poetry, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 09:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15627726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamisaTheWitch/pseuds/NamisaTheWitch
Summary: A short Shakarian poem I wrote some time ago and originally posted on my Instagram. Mass Effect 3 ending spoilers!





	An Order

Ray of light  
Blue  
Blue like your eyes  
Your face  
Your armor  
You  
And suddenly every single meter  
That appear between us  
Seems like light years  
Even more than ever before  
But I run  
I can feel your gaze on my back  
I can feel your sorrow  
And it hurts double more then mine own  
"I'll be back"  
"To you"  
I force myself to believe  
After all  
You gave me an order

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my bad poetry ^^' I really appreciate it :)
> 
> Original ig post: instagram.com/p/BeOX4GYn7_K/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link


End file.
